Lost
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: With some bad luck, Larry Koopa ends up taking literally to Roy's words 'GET LOST' and now must find his way back home.
1. A Run of Bad Luck For Larry

~~  
Jeshi: Yay! I'm FINALLY starting to get a few ideas for Mario fics now! This is finally an idea for a series! ^.^

Larry: O_O…WHY do I feel trapped?

Jeshi: *sigh* WHY don't you know how to do the job of a 'moose' like you're supposed to?!

Larry: _ *sarcastic* Oh, gee…I don't know…maybe because…I'M NOT A MOOSE!! *

Jeshi: *whacks him with a frying pan* Quiet you foolish mortal!! _*

Larry: @_@ Owww….HEY! Where did you get the whole 'hit me with a frying pan' gig from? You steal it from Princess Toadstool or something?!

Jeshi: ^.^ I learn from video games!! *does a little peace sign like Mario*

Larry: O_O….*is scared*

Jeshi: O.O…I'm hungry…*drops frying pan and searches for the fridge*…fooooooood! Fooooooooood!! Where is the foooooooooooooood??! T_T

Larry: O_O! *is VERY scared*

Jeshi: *evil,angry death glares of doom* WHY AREN'T YOU DOING THE JOB OF THE 'MOOSE'?!?!?!?!?

Larry: O_O!!! She doesn't own anything from Mario….right????????? O_o'''''

Jeshi: ^.^ Yes, thank you! *skips away* Oh jolly good, where is the strawberry tea? Oooooh!! Or maybe wildberry zinger tea!!! ^.^ Yum yum!!  
~~

"I'll…be…calm…you…grrrrrrrr…you little brat. GRAAH!! YOU BRAT, I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Zoom!! The two koopalings ran off in hot pursuit. Larry was running, screaming for his life, while his brother, Roy gained on him right behind.

The two of them bolted down the dark stone, castle floors and walls in the hallways with their sounds following with them. 

Roy at long last caught up to his little sibling at the end of the hall. He reached out, grabbed Larry by the arm and threw him into the wall. While he struggled to get up, wincing in pain, Roy grabbed Larry again by the arms and slammed him into the wall again, pinning him there. He dug his claws into his skin and bared his teeth angrily, growling.

"I'M SORRY-I'M SORRY-I'M SORRY!!"Larry screamed. He had never seen Roy like this. He knew and was used to Roy getting angry really quickly, but never like this. Larry was actually **scared** of Roy this time! He was more than just pissed off now. 

Larry squinted his eyes shut, hoping…praying that Roy would just let go of him, or hoping that Iggy would walk by and Roy would drop Larry and head off to beat up Iggy instead, forgetting all about him. Or he was just hoping that when he opened his eyes, Roy would be gone. He slightly opened them again, only to see Roy giving him a cold, deadly look. Even though he could barely see through Roy's funky shades he had on his face, he could definitely see that his eyes had the definite look of _loathing_ in them. Like the way he looked at Mario. He turned away in fear, hoping that Roy got the picture that he was really REALLY sorry now and that he would just…punch him in the stomach and leave. But he didn't.

Roy stared at the now quivering figure that he had pinned to the wall that was his brother. That little brat…he permanently DESTROYED one of his precious belongings, and he was _sorry_?! HA! No, he wasn't "sorry"…**_YET_**.

"You BRAT! WHY did you do it?! WHY?!" Roy scowled at him. Larry re-opened one eye to look at his officially more-than-just-a-little-pissed-off brother.

"It-it was just laying around in your room-"

"ANOTHER THING!! YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!! AND YOU BEHEADED MAKAR, THE GREAT!!!!" Roy bellowed as he pulled the head of an old looking army doll out. Larry looked wide-eyed at it. The doll was so old, it was discoloured and already the one eye seemed to be loose. The doll's head looked like it had seen better days, Larry forgot what the BODY must have looked like, especially when it was assembled to the head!!

But how was _he_ supposed to know that that THING had sentimental value?! Especially to Roy. True, he was in Roy's bedroom…true, he had found the doll laying around, and true…he HAD decapitated the doll, thinking it was Wendy's..heheh..the perfect crime where he would escape…NOT…Roy had walked in when Larry still had the doll in his hands. And so began their fine chase. First around the bedroom, then into and down the hallway. And now, here he was.

Larry didn't want to say anything else…he had already heard his voice quivering..and he didn't want Roy to know he was scared…even though if he knew Roy, Roy would already know that he was scared..VERY scared. He wanted to scream, but was too afraid. His dad was definitely not around. He was in his chamber somewhere plotting yet again a plan to kidnap Princess Toadstool, take over the Mushroom Kingdom and kill Mario. He had no one to help him, and he didn't know what to do.

Then suddenly, as if it were a magical miracle of some sort…and believe it, it surely WAS a miracle, for Ludwig was suddenly there, and had grabbed Roy's arm. He didn't seem to have any emotion to him, but he stared hard in Roy's eyes, nothing changing when he saw how incredibly angry Roy was.

"Roy…what _are_ you doing?" Ludwig asked him. He looked down at the doll's head that Roy was holding.

"Oh yes…I remember your little childhood friend from years ago…we could never pry you away from that thing. What are you doing with it now? Do you talk to it when you're angry and you have no younger siblings to pulverize? Or are you using him as your new wrestling buddy? OR…are you going to start practicing voodoo and get a long stick to tie him to by his hair?"

"HE tore the head off of Makar!!" Roy growled viciously. Ludwig gave him a very bored look.

"Roy, he is the younger sibling. Younger siblings will do that, they are curious, they do not bother to think before they act. It is natural that they will sneak into your bedrooms for curiosity gets the best of them, then destroy anything they can get their disgusting little claws on. Trust me, I know, for I have 6 of them," Ludwig replied with utter bored-ness in his voice.

"But-"

"Roy, why must you worry about vital things? Sometimes even YOU destroy valuable work of mine that even had taken me weeks, months to create and I don't go to violence as quick as you do. You shall eventually grow up and out of your little toys anyway. And if that does not convince you in any way, then you will be interested to know that Iggy has found the body of your little doll and is hoping to dissect it."

"WHAT!!??!" Roy screamed. He then turned back to Larry, "grrrr! You know what?! Sometimes…I wish that you'd just DIE! Just go away! **GET LOST**!"

He threw Larry to the side, then took off stomping down the hallway in search of the unsuspecting Iggy. 

Larry then got to his feet, and stared his saviour right in the eyes. His older brother, Ludwig stared right back.

"You should know better too, Larry. Though you're younger, privacy is definitely an issue. You know that Roy turns to violence and vengeance right away, revenge is a big thing to him, very important. To keep yourself out of trouble, stay out of Roy's belongings, stay out of his room. It was only by chance that I had happened to come down here when you were in a time of need. I would have left you two alone, for Roy is always like that to the younger ones, but the older brother senses kicked in. I saw your fear, I could hear it screaming and crying for help inside my head, as much as you want to deny it, I knew you were scared. Either way, no matter what, the older sibling will ALWAYS protect the younger ones. I hope you have learned a valuable lesson from this…though half of this incident was your fault, and half wasn't. Stay away from Roy for a day or so, he'll be back to himself and forget all about it," Ludwig said. He then turned and left for his own bedroom all the way down a long hallway.

Larry stood there and watched him leave. He had no comment for the small speech that his brother had just given him. Instead, he headed towards his room himself. He flopped on his bed, and drifted off to sleep. Maybe a nice nap will calm him down, and then after he could make it up to Roy for what he did…hopefully…

But all the thought about were the words that Roy had said to him before he let go of him… "**get lost**"…

~~  
Jeshi: ^.^ Awww…poor Larry..T.T…Yeah, see the whole plot hasn't totally unfolded yet, because I can't stand long chapters! ^.^

Larry: _ Let me get this straight…in the beginning muse, you treated me like a punching bag…and in the story, ROY treated me like a punching bag?

Jeshi: Yeah..well, I didn't treat you like a punching bag actually…I just hit you with a frying pan! ^.^ OHH!! VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE!…u.u…sadly enough, as much as I know about Mario and all, I do not know the order that the koopalings go in from orders of oldest to youngest. I had heard that Ludwig was the oldest, I heard that Larry or Iggy was the youngest…but someone had told me Larry was…are you, Larry? O-o

Larry: *pouts* I'm not telling you…

Jeshi: *sigh* See? I'm doomed! If ANYONE knows, PLEASE go to my profile, find my e-mail and e-mail me! I'd REALLY like the order from oldest to youngest…(Kaira-chan, I'm excluding you from this, because you know diddly squat about Mario!! LOL ^_6 I'm a mean friend, aren't I? See ya at school!)  
~~


	2. More Bad Luck

~~  
Jeshi: T.T I'm in a sad..sad mood again…

Larry: O-o? And that affects me…how?

Jeshi: *sigh* My story is very very sad….u.u

Larry: ….I still don't get it…

Jeshi: *sighs again* Mortal, go read my Super Smash Bros. Fic called "Not Just A Game"…I wrote that when I was also sad…

Larry: O_O…Ohhhh…umm..okay? 

Jeshi: Do your disclaiming…I need to write…

Larry: O_O..um…Jeshi doesn't own anything from Mario at all. Hehehe..^_^ Nope, nothing! Not me, or anyone!! Not even-

Jeshi: u.u That's enough…

Larry: All right! ^_^  
~~

Little Larry Koopa hadn't yet learned his lesson. After he had awoken from his nap, he was out and about, looking to get into more mischief…only without decapitation this time, he decided.

He ventured into his sister, Wendy's bedroom next. She was gone for now, so he mismatched any pairs of shoes she had stuffed in a closet, grabbed anything else he could get his hands on and shoved all the belongings under her bed. True, it wasn't one of his best pieces of work, but it WOULD piss her off. Oh, how he loved to hear her cry "DADDY DADDY DADDY!!!!!!!" and run off bawling. But he knew that if Dad didn't do anything, then she'd send Roy after him. The last thing he needed was Roy on his case again, especially for a while…so he'd have to leave now and stop messing around. He had to make sure that it was a complete mystery that he was the one who did it.

He was in the middle of making his grand escape down the hallway again when he heard the ever-so-familiar voice of Morton Koopa Jr. in a nearby room. Larry got a mischievous smile upon his face and stuck his head into the room where Morton was. Yet again, Morton was blabbing away some speech he had written to his only 'active' listener, Boo, who was floating boringly, yet trying to pay attention. There was a nice breeze in the room, a fan was on nearby. Hmm…maybe the noise from it was to keep Boo awake? Morton stopped suddenly and looked at the doorway where Larry stood.

"Oh, hey, Larry. You want to hear my speech, huh huh huh? I decided to write this one about…how the king of Mushroom Kingdom should resign finally and let someone more appropriate take the throne…like…Dad!!" He said smiling proudly. Larry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Surrrree…the king can resign..but what about Princess Toadstool? She's still in charge even if the king steps down," Larry replied.

"Oh, well I have her taken care of already! She won't be able to win anyway! Not when Dad is the king of Mushroom Kingdom!!" he said arrogantly. Larry stared at him for a second longer, then grabbed Morton's speech out of his hand.

"Hey, Larry! Give that back!" Morton cried, reaching for it. Larry moved out of Morton's reach.

"Aww, Morton, I just want to look at it!" Larry exclaimed, flipping through all the pages and still dodging around Morton. Larry, in his attempt to keep out of Morton's reach, stumbled upon a table nearby, tripping on the leg, and sending Morton's speech papers straight into the fan, which shredded it all to nothing but…well…tiny pieces of paper.

Morton couldn't believe it. He had worked all week on that! He slowly turned to Larry, who was busy getting up off the ground. He started growling at him.

Larry stared at the shredded bits of paper now floating to the ground. Heheh..how was he supposed to know that _that_ could have happened? Yet, another 'fine' mistake made by the great Larry Koopa for the day. He turned to see that Morton was glaring him down and growling.

'_Uhoh.._' Larry thought. He smiled nervously. "So..uh…Morton…nice speech, huh?" Morton hung his head, and didn't even look at Larry.

"Get out. Get out-get out-get OUT!!!!" He hollered, grabbing a nearby chain'n'ball, swinging it madly at him. Larry yet again, broke into a run, accompanied by screams again. In yet another desperate attempt to run away from yet, ANOTHER wild, psycho brother who wanted him dead, he ran straight into…Wendy, who also seemed to be mad.

"**LARRY KOOPA**!!!!" She shrieked as soon as he ran into her, "WHAT IN GOOMBAS' NAME WERE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM??!?!?!"

Larry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, wide-eyed. How did SHE know?!? He brought up, yet again, another cute and nervous smile.

"Uh..uh…whatever do you mean, sis?" he asked innocently. She held up a blue slipper and one of her obvious favourite pink heels.

"WHY did you mix up my stuff?! And DON'T you lie to me!!" She shrieked again at him. Now really, how DID she know?

"Uh…hehehe…how do you know that it was me?" he asked her, nervously, yet curious for an answer. She narrowed her eyes even more..not that that was possible.

"You brat!!! I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" She screamed, slapping him in the head with the blue slipper, then stomping off back into her bedroom, slamming the door. From within the door, he could STILL hear her scream about in a mad fit. He sighed. His work here was done…now to just relax for most of the day!

It was then he found Iggy and Lemmy both kicking around a Troopa shell. That was it! He need to play around now, just goof around, have fun, keep his mind off of Roy, Morton, and Wendy now. The ONLY thing to solve the conflicts between the 4 right now was to just make sure that Larry kept his face away from the 3 of them for a while, then everything would be fine. With this happy little bit of information in mind, he decided to go join his brothers.

"Hey, hey! Can I play, too?" Larry asked them. They didn't stop playing, nor did they even look at him, but kept their eyes in focus to their little competitive sport going on, looking as if they hadn't even noticed Larry standing there.

"Shhhh, Larry! You'll break the mighty concentration of the 'Koopa Twins'!!" Iggy replied, shooting his hands up quickly to block the Troopa shell from hitting him square in the nose. That was SO an easy way to lose his glasses again for the 30 millionth time! Larry tilted his head to the side, watching them some more.

"What concentration is there? You just kick the shell to each other…" Larry said, raising and eyebrow at them.

"Ooooh..it's a very strong concentration indeed, Larry. Too complex for you to understand, besides, you can't play anyway, you-" Lemmy started, sending the shell straight back at Iggy, who yet again, had to make the choice of blocking is face, or facing his glasses' death…he REALLY needed scratch coating…

"-are too much of a trouble maker, especially today. It'll make us look bad to be seen with you, especially if Roy sees!" Iggy decided to block his face while he finished Lemmy's sentence.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Lemmy smiled, "you see what we mean by serious concentration that is needed between the two of us? THAT'S why you can't play also, you'll break it…" But Larry wasn't worried about his brothers' stupid reasoning's for him to 'shut up' you could say. 'Concentration' or not, those two idiots ALWAYS finished each others' sentences!!

"What do you mean 'I'm too much of a trouble maker'?!??!" Larry asked. The two of them stopped their game and let the Troopa shell ricochet off the walls of the room until it came to a complete stop. They turned to him. Lemmy grinned.

"DON'T think we didn't hear Wendy screaming at you-" Lemmy began.

"-down the hallway just minutes ago! Unless your name isn't '**LARRY KOOPA**'!!" Iggy finished. The two of them snickered at him.

"Wendy screams about everything!" Larry said, rolling his eyes.

"True," Iggy began this time, "but we ALSO heard from Ludwig, that you are also in trouble with Roy-"

"-and Morton!" Lemmy added.

"So?! And Ludwig doesn't know about Morton…" Larry replied, glaring at them.

"No, he doesn't," Lemmy said, "and we didn't hear THAT from Ludwig-"

"-we could hear Morton yelling at you, too!" Iggy smiled, "which makes you the bad little boy, which makes US look bad to be seen with you! So, scadattle you little brat!"

"WHAT was THAT supposed to mean?!?!" Larry growled at Iggy, who didn't flinch, but stood there still smiling.

"Oh, we're sorry, Larry. Was that too hard for you little mind to interpret? Here, we'll make it easier for you…YOU are a little brat, who everyone seems to think should just perish from this very earth itself. Everyone claims that they will be much better off without you, and wish you were gone. Oh, and what Iggy just said?" Lemmy leaned in closer to Larry, "he's telling YOU…to leave. Right now. To your room or something! Go smash something in there!"

"How about I smash YOU instead?!?!" Larry yelled.

"W-we'll tell Dad on you!! Don't try us, Larry!" Iggy said, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Hmph!! Some family indeed!" Larry yelled again, "I'm being threatened by all my siblings, and what's Dad going to do anyway?!?! He's been doing nothing but sitting around on his duff like some lazy oaf-"

"**LARRY!!!**"

Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy all jumped in sheer terror. Iggy and Lemmy instantly clinged onto each other and clamped their eyes shut. Larry cringed, he knew what he was in for now, as he turned and stared straight up into the eyes of his father, Bowser.

~~  
Jeshi: u.u…the sad thing is that people made me feel better while I was writing this…* dammit…oh, well! I can write it whether I'm happy OR sad! ^.^

Larry: _ You know…we really aren't THAT terrified of our dad..

Jeshi: ^.^ Yeah, I know, 'cause he's your parent and all..but…_ WHEN - THEY - ARE - MAD - WATCH - OUT!! *is afraid of her mother when she gets mad* O.O..

Larry: O_O…well…I guess..

Jeshi: *beats him over the head with a Sumo Bros. Hammer* Shush it, numbskull! You'll ruin the story! ^.^

Larry: @_@ I like it better when you're sad..you don't beat me as much…  
~~


	3. I Am Lost! LOL

~~  
Jeshi: Yay yay yay! ^.^ Time to write another chapter! ^.^

Larry: I thought this was supposed to be a sad story?

Jeshi: It is! It is! ^.^ But I can write when I'm happy!…O-o..hmm…actually, my parents are fighting again…*sigh* u.u..oh, well, nothing I can do about it! S'all good! ^.^ As long as they don't kill each other in their own WWF! LOL

Larry: O_O…um…Jeshi does not own anything from Mario…

Jeshi: u.u oh so true…*sniff sniff. Starts crying, it starts raining*

Larry: ARGGH!! MUST YOU DO EVERYTHING THE CHARACTERS DO ON THE GAMES AND SHOWS?!?!

Jeshi: HAI! ^.^ (Japanese for 'yes'. I'd like to thank my friends Tina-chan *who isn't an ff.net author*…and my friend Kaira-chan, *who IS an ff.net author! FIND HER STORIES! ^.^* who have been teaching me little sayings and words in Japanese!..heehee..they took Japanese classes almost all summer! ^.^)

Larry: O_O…  
~~

"**WHAT** was this about?!" his father ordered.

Larry stood and looked up at his dad, not knowing what to say. He had never said anything like that about his dad before.

"An ANSWER…" Bowser said sternly. 

"Well..um….uh…"Larry had started out, but he then trailed off.

"You know that I'm always busy…you're lucky you have your brothers and sister…with no thanks to Mario, you're even lucky you have ME!" Bowser raised his voice again.

"But-"

"**NO** 'buts'!! Now get out of here! Go think about it…" Bowser said and pointed to the front doors. Larry stared at him wide-eyed, then looked at the doors.

"But, Dad-"

"**GO!!!!**" He bellowed. Larry jumped, he was sure he had sprung five feet in the air. He quickly ran out the doors and outside.

He walked around the front of the castle, wondering what exactly it was that he had to think about…think about what he had done to his siblings? Think about what he had said about his dad? But..that was all normal. It happened all the time. It was always constant chaos with his siblings, nothing new.

He started watching intently on a lava pit nearby, only seconds later realising that Roy was there chucking rocks of all sizes into it. Hmmm…maybe that was what Dad had meant? To think about it…to think about what he had done to his brother, Roy? Either way…maybe it was best that Larry decided to try to apologize for what he had done. He didn't want to be in more trouble with Roy, and he didn't want Roy to think that Larry was avoiding him…or scared of him. Larry slowly walked up behind Roy.

"Roy?" Roy turned his head slightly to show Larry his glaring face.

"Hmph…go away," Roy replied, then continued his rock-chucking. Larry sighed.

"I…I'm really sorry for what I did," Larry continued in a feeble attempt to get Roy to listen.

"I said go away…get lost.." Roy muttered, "I'm still more than just pissed off with you you know…I'm ready to kill you…just pick up one of these rocks and…"

"No! Really, Roy! I'm sorry-"

"I said GO AWAY!! GET LOST ALREADY YOU STUPID BRAT!!" Roy grabbed any big rocks nearby and ran after Larry, throwing them. Larry took off running, seeing that obviously Roy wasn't bluffing when he said that he was ready to kill him. 

He ran as fast and as far as he could possibly go. He wasn't entirely sure how far Roy would follow him, so he had never stopped. Eventually, he noticed that there were trees around, rather than a blood-red/orange, fiery sky and lava pits around. He suddenly stopped and looked around.

'_Wow.._', he thought, '_I must have ran quite a few ways._' 

Roy was nowhere nearby…he must have given up a while ago on chasing him. The castle was obviously not anywhere close by either.

He decided to start walking around, to see where he was exactly. After realising that this place was entirely new to him, he decided that he should go back. But where was 'back' exactly?

He looked around at his surroundings. The trees were so high that he could barely see anything in the sky. Below him, it was quite dark and moist around. The trees blocked a lot of sun from coming in to dry up everything.

"Hmm..well, this should be quite easy," he said to himself, "I'll just turn myself all the way around and head back from where I came!" 

He turned around like he was going to, only to see that he didn't remember exactly WHERE he came from…the dirt really wasn't a path or a road..and he had already moved from the point where he started, so where was he to leave?

"No..no way…no no no….this isn't right!!" he exclaimed wide-eyed and started running again. He didn't know where he was…this wasn't right, this was all some stupid joke, or a dream. Either way, it was all pretty stupid to him.

He ran through bushes, trees, and tripped over tree branches as he went along, then suddenly slipped and slid down a muddy hill into what seemed to be a creek. He winced as the splashed down hard into the water below, then looked back up the hill. There was no way for him to get back up…unless….he suddenly charged at the hill, attempting to run up it, only to fail terribly, sliding on his stomach back into the creek. NOW what was he supposed to do?!

He looked around anxiously. Okay, he admitted it to himself…he was lost…or was he? No, he just needed to get back up that hill!! Hehehe…THEN he'd show himself that he wasn't lost. He looked to see that he hill lowered a bit in a barely visible nearby town. Hmm…nearby..that was an odd word for it, when it's barely visible.

He slowly got up again and began to walk towards the town when he suddenly heard growling behind him. He looked to see three wolves (A/N: where did they come from? YOU tell me! Geez, those things are everywhere, haven't you noticed it? LOL) making their way towards him. He started to back away, staring at them.

"..Heheh…nice puppies….you…you stay! Yeah..um…sit!" Larry nervously laughed, never taking his eyes off of them. They snarled, growled and bared their teeth, allowing gooey saliva drip down their teeth and lips. (A/N: *shudders* I HATE it when dogs do that!! *) He suddenly turned and ran as fast as he could, even though his legs already ached from running for hours (at least it seemed like hours, he wasn't entirely sure on HOW long he actually ran from him..) from Roy.

He pushed himself really hard and was able to quickly scramble up and over a wooden fence just barely to get away from the wolves…(sadly enough, it was pretty big fence…A/N: and the wolves were quite lazy!! XD) The collided into the fence, still growling and snarling at him, trying to bite through.

He breathed deeply in and out really fast. His chest and lungs really hurt, his legs hurt, he felt like he was going to fall down dead. He was getting quite dizzy too, but yet he walked into the entrance of the town. But he was so exhausted that he just let himself collapse on the ground and let himself drift off into sleep…

~~  
Jeshi: Heehee! Fun fun, jolly good! ^.^

Larry: O_O?!YOU MADE ME SLEEP OUTSIDE FOR THE NIGHT?!?!

Jeshi: *shrugs* You needed to sleep somewhere…

Larry: O_O…why didn't you just make me climb up a tree and sleep or something?

Jeshi: *shrugs* I needed to end the chapter somewhere…

Larry: O_O? *sighs* -_-; Nevermind…

Jeshi: ^.^ Ahhh..my moose is learning! Good job, little one! *pats Larry on the head* Now, you must test your balancing endurance levels…*places a 1-up mushroom on his head* It falls, you lose the free-man! ^.^ 

Larry: O_O?!!? * THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!! 

Jeshi ^.^ It will when the Lakitu comes!! ^.^

Larry: O_O?!

Jeshi: -_-; Everyone nevermind me…lol! ^.^ I'm just stupid…  
~~


	4. The Unmapped Town

~~  
Jeshi: Another chapter finally! ^.^

Larry: It's been a…week, hasn't it? O_o

Jeshi: u.u..I don't care!! All I know is that I'm back, I'm ready to write, so MWAHAHAAHA!! ^.^ I haven't had any time to all week!! *

Larry: Bad….

Jeshi: VERY BAD!! T_T

Larry: And Jeshi doesn't own anything from Mario…

Jeshi: *taunting Piranha plant with a hot dog* Heehee! Here, you go…*hands it to the Piranha plant, who goes to eat it, but Jeshi pulls it away* HAHA! Just kidding! Here you go…*hands it back, pulls it away again* HAHA! Just kidding!! (and this continues for a couple of hours)  
~~

Larry awoke the next day, his face resting in the dirt. He climbed up and looked around him. It was clearly day time, the sky was a deep blue hue with a few clouds. And there were people walking about in their own business.

It was sort of strange…he didn't even recognize the town he was in. Nothing seemed familiar. And the people..the people were even different! Or were they? They carried on about their business, and didn't even notice him. What was the matter with these people? Usually when they saw him, they'd run for their lives…but these people weren't.

They gave him weird looks…but they didn't run.

_'These people have gone insane!!!!'_ Larry thought to himself. He felt a horrible grumbling pain deep within his stomach…the most common and obvious sign of hunger. Great. He had to find his way back to the castle, and now he had to find food!

Then he wondered….what about his siblings? And his dad? Did they know that he didn't come home last night?…Maybe they didn't notice? Maybe they didn't care?…What if he didn't find his way back home? No..he didn't want to think about it. He felt that if he thought about it, it would UPSET him…ha! That was a laugh…he never got upset about anything! He'd find his way back….he knew it.

He decided to venture a bit, when his arm was suddenly grabbed by a young looking lady. He turned and looked at her, expecting her to scream and run, or panic when she saw him, but she didn't. She stared in his eyes, and smiled eagerly.

"Child, looking for something, you are!" She said with quite a strange accent…it reminded him of those crazy gypsy women. Larry shook his head at her.

"Why do YOU need to know?" He snapped at her. Honestly, WHY did she need to know? Not like anyone cared anyway…

"Ahhh…but wondering I was…"she replied to him.

"Well, DON'T wonder, leave me alone!" he said hotly, "I'm not looking for anything, I'm just fine!"

"But Child…see do I in the eyes of yours…lost something you did…looking for it are you. Lost you are? Home finding you must?" she asked, still staring at him. He opened his eyes widely…it was strange, he could actually understand her crazy talk…and yet…HOW did she know?

"How…how did you know?" He asked alarmed. She smiled again.

"Precious thing home is to lose…figure much do I that come you from place of other night of last! Sleep do I not, watch did I from window of mine, see I did, you on earth you sleep on."

"You aren't making any sense, lady!" He said angrily. He tried to leave, but she kept her hold on him.

"Hungry koopa creature of strange is!" She said happily. Larry suddenly stopped trying to get away, and turned to face her.

"Wow…someone actually knows what I am around here…and yet, you don't run?" He asked.

"Run not I! Eat Child must! Sleeping place needs he for nights of any other he want."

Larry let her pull him into a nearby house. And instantly, she was cooking…whatever it was on the little stove she had in the corner of the tiny kitchen. Larry sat and looked around. There were dark curtains in many places…and she had a LOT of books. He then turned back to her.

"Are you….psychic or something?" He asked her. He assumed she must have been…who else decorates their home like this? And then again…who TALKS like that? Or who can read his mind like that?! She stared at him for a few seconds, then gave a mystifying-like smile.

"Maybe am I…maybe not I…" was all she said. He stared at her some more.

"But…you had guessed what was on my mind outside," he said.

Her mystifying smile then turned sweet, and her accent had suddenly disappeared when she replied, "Actually..it was pretty obvious. We've never seen any of your kind around here, koopa. NO ONE here besides me knows who or what you are. The people, they've never seen koopas before. So they don't consider you a threat. Anyway..like I was saying, it was pretty obvious that you were lost or something, because you had nowhere to sleep. I saw you sleeping outside, so I sat by the window and watched you all night, just seeing if you moved at all. It wasn't until you got up this morning and looked around with such confusion on your face that I decided to go see you."

He stared at her with eyes wide. No one here had seen or heard of a koopa?! Man, these people WERE crazy!!

"Hey…where's your accent?!" Larry asked suddenly.

"I don't really have an accent…I just use it to make myself more mysterious sounding…everyone in the village seems to think that I'm some sort of psychic or something, like I can predict the future…but they don't realise that I'm not. I just look in the person's eyes…I watch them…and I know. There's nothing special about what I do. I'm nothing but a phoney, but I don't charge people for it, no matter how much they offer. Because they can just get the same advice from anyone in town if they really looked," she answered.

"Wow…you learn something new everyday, I guess…" Larry stared down at the floor, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who be at door of mine?" the lady suddenly called through the door, her 'accent' returning.

"Sheila! Sheila!! I really need your help!" came a woman's voice. The one now known as Sheila had then answered the door, and a short woman ran inside.

"Help need you?" Sheila asked the little woman standing in front of her.

"Yes!! Yes, exactly! You know that little baker man, right? You remember me telling you about him, right? Well…well…I…well.." the woman hysterically spat out.

"Talk to him you want?" Sheila asked. The woman nodded insanely, "not knowing of words must say you to him? Love you want him to?"

"Yes, PLEASE help, Sheila…what should I do?"

"Ahhhh….spirits of many say that confidence big help indeed. Mention you must about yellow flowers," Sheila replied mysteriously. The short woman nodded, attentively paying attention to her.

"Yellow flowers? Confidence? Okay…thank you SO much!" the woman said, then she ran out the door.

Larry sat around staring boringly.

"Okay…now WHY did you say that?" he asked Sheila. Sheila laughed as she closed the door that the wild woman had left wide open.

"She comes to see me everyday to talk about this baker…and this baker….does the same thing…and he talks about her. They both love each other. So I told the baker the other day that his one true love will tell him that she likes 'yellow flowers'…" she trailed off and grinned widely when she saw the astonished look on the little blue-haired koopa sitting there staring at her still. If his eyes went any wider…his eyeballs would have fallen out!

"And you just told her to tell him that she likes yellow flowers!!!….I see…."he replied, still staring in disbelief…so she was right…she wasn't psychic…she was just seeing what everyone else was missing.

"Where do you live, little koopa?" she asked him eagerly. Larry suddenly shook himself. He forgot that he was supposed to find his way home right now! Not talk with these pathetic town folk..but…he had to find out where he was.

"…Dark World, where is it from here?!" he suddenly asked. (A/N: That's not where he lives, you say? I'm sorry, people…;;;just the people who think I'm wrong!!;;;…but I heard that they lived in Dark World…5 sites have told me…frequently updated, going by what I found! ^_6)

"I'm sorry…but I've never heard of that place…." she answered, frowning slightly. Larry sighed tiredly. This was going to take a while…a little longer than he thought.

"…Where am I?" He then asked. She frowned even more when he asked that question.

"…The reason why no one has ever heard of us…or has heard of this town….is because it has no name….we aren't even on a map…"she replied sadly.

Okay, this was nuts…he was hungry, he REALLY needed to find his home…he didn't know where Dark World was….and now he was stuck in a town that wasn't even on a map!?!? This was completely insane!!! It was if he wasn't meant to go home….home….

The word rang through his head. What was this feeling? The castle, his family…the word '**home**' was all he could think about for some reason…and the stomach pain wasn't JUST from him being hungry…

Was he…feeling 'home sick?'…

~~  
Larry: HAHAHA!! THAT is funny!! ME? HOMESICK!! HAHAHAHA!! ^_^

Jeshi: *rolls eyes* Whatever…leave me alone.

Larry: Heheheheheheheehehehe….

Jeshi: SHUSH IT!! *throws a bob-omb at him*

Larry: ACK!! *

Jeshi: ^_6 Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
~~


	5. Koopas Can Cry

~~  
Jeshi: *dances around excitedly* **_OH-JOY-OH-JOY-OH-JOY-OH-JOY-OH-JOY!!!!!!! _**^.^

Larry: O_O? What?! What is it?!

Jeshi: GUESS-WHAT-GUESS-WHAT-GUESS-WHAT-GUESS-WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!???!??!!

Larry: O_O..you're uh…starting another chapter?

Jeshi: NO, EVEN BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUESS-WHAT-IT-IS!! ^.^

Larry: O_O? Uh…Jeshi doesn't own Mario! ^_^ There, is it me doing the "moose" right and without you having to ask me or hit me? 

Jeshi: NO-BUT-YOU'RE-CLOSE!!! ^.^  
Larry: O_O? How?

Jeshi: IT'S-GOT-SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH-YOU!! ^.^

Larry: O_O?! WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!

Jeshi: THE-GREATEST-PERSON-IN-THE-WORLD-REVIEWED-THE-LAST-CHAPTER!!! AND-HE-TOLD-ME-THE-KOOPALINGS'-AGES-FROM-OLDEST-TO-YOUNGEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Larry: O_o….that's it?

Jeshi: YEAH, ISN'T-IT-THE-GREATEST??!??!?!?

Larry: -_-; I could have told you that stuff..

Jeshi: _ YOU wouldn't…EVERYONE THANK **_DR. HANNAH!_** NOW I DON'T LOOK SO STUPID!! ^.^  
~~

Larry's stomach was still aching even after he had filled it with food, and it remained like that all day long. For most of the rest of the day he just sat around staring outside of Sheila's window, wondering what he was going to do. He couldn't just LEAVE, could he? He'd probably get lost even more…no..he wasn't going to admit that..he was NOT lost…or was he?

He didn't want to consider himself as 'lost'..more like…what would Ludwig say? "Misplaced"…that's it…no…wait…that wasn't right…well how was 'misplaced' supposed to work? How did Ludwig put it?

He remembered when he had lost his favourite book. He had searched around frantically for it, claiming, "It's gone! I lost it, it's lost forever!" and then Ludwig had come by and told him that he didn't 'lose' it, because it really wasn't gone, but that he had simply 'misplaced' it.

Hmmm…that still didn't sound right, but he decided that he too, was not lost, but 'misplaced'.

It wasn't until later that he went outside and realised that there were more people around than usual. Everyone seemed to be setting up tables and decorating. Why? It was only the mid-afternoon…mid-afternoon?! He hadn't even been here that long!!

Either way, the people all looked really cheerful for some reason. But what could it be? He looked and found Sheila standing around the front of her house, watching everyone intently. He walked over to her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a celebration here that happens every so often, actually. Usually once every two weeks," she replied, "we celebrate because we are unknown to anyone."

"What do you mean you celebrate because you are unknown to anyone?!?!??"

"I mean, we celebrate the fact that no one knows that we exist…" she answered, smiling. Larry gave her an odd look.

"You celebrate because no one knows WHERE you are?!?! That's crazy!!" Larry exclaimed.

"Yes, it sounds insane, doesn't it? But that's the way it's always been," she said, "and it doesn't necessarily mean that no one knows us or where we are…we have friends and family who come visit often, people from other towns and cities come here all the time for the festivals."

A festival…that's the LAST thing he needed at a time like this. He needed to get home, and everyone was going to be celebrating, being happy, and with THEIR families?! THAT was just as insane as the whole fact that this town wasn't on a map!!

But still he watched as the crowds began to come in and people started running around having fun. He wanted to run around and have fun…but he had to find his way back home first. But where was home from here?!

He sat around away from the crowds and by a small pond. He stared down at the reflection of himself. Then more thoughts came to him. What if he WAS… 'lost'?…what if he didn't find his way home? What if…what if he never saw his brothers or sister or his dad again?!

He looked up and stared at the sky. He was homesick..he missed his family…he even missed being picked on by everyone. With his deep longing for his family, he started to get tears in his eyes. He missed them so much already. He felt so helpless without them.

"Koopa!" cried a small voice. Larry jumped suddenly and looked around. Someone knew him?! Who?! He turned and saw a small girl standing there, watching him. She tilted her head from side to side.

"Heehee…koopa!!" she exclaimed happily. He quickly wiped his tears away and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked as rudely as he could.

"Whatcha doin', koopa boy?" she asked curiously. He continued his glare, and added a growl to it..though it sounded more like a purr.

"Grrr…go away! Don't know what you're doing here with a koopa anyway!" he snapped. He continued his growling in hopes of scaring her away, but she just kept smiling, and then she came up and sat down right beside him.

"Heehee! Silly, koopa boy!" she said. He glared at her some more.

"HOW do you even know me, anyway?!" he demanded. She giggled.

"I come from far away place! We hear about koopas lots!" she replied.

"Just….get out of here, girl," he said. He looked back into the pond again.

"Heehee! Koopa boy, where is your family?" she asked.

"Not here…they're at home.." he answered, not looking at her.

"Ooooh..where is home?"

"Dark World…"

"Where is that?"

"…….I don't know…."

"Koopa boy is lost???" she gasped.

"NO! 'Koopa boy' is NOT lost!!" he yelled. He could feel tears reappearing in his eyes again, and he quickly turned away from the girl who gave him an odd look.

"Koopa boy is crying?" she asked.

"NO… 'Koopa boy' is NOT crying…" he frantically wiped at tears, and fought to keep more from coming. The girl looked at him sympathetically.

"Koopa boy IS lost…koopa boy misses his family…koopa boy is sad," she said softly. He shook his head violently.

"Koopa boy wants to cry…he's sad," she said thoughtfully. He shook his head again.

"No…koopas don't cry," he said, still fighting his tears.

"Koopas can cry..everyone can…we all have feelings..and when your feelings are hurt, crying helps…it makes you feel better."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him again. He stared at her until finally he couldn't take it. He sat there and cried like she had told him to do. She hugged him.

"See? Koopa boy feel better now. Everything will be okay," she assured him. She then got up.

"I have to go now, koopa boy. I'm staying for the festival, then I'm going home, and home is a long ways away for me. You'll find your home soon, don't worry," she said as she turned and ran off.

He sat around there for a while after that. He then realised that it actually DID make him feel better to cry. And the girl had given him encouragement to find his home, though she knew that he was bad and could probably hurt her, she still helped him. He found that quite odd indeed.

He got up and walked through the brightly lighted 'nameless' village where the people were dancing and having fun. If he was going to find 'home', he had to first leave this village and find a town or something that had a name and was on a map somewhere.

Even though Sheila had offered him to stay for the night, he left the crazy 'nameless' town that was not on a map.

If he was going to find the castle again…he had to actually start looking.

~~  
Jeshi: Okies, chapter 5 is done! ^.^  
Larry: _ that wasn't very much!

Jeshi: T_T I know, and I'm VERY sorry…but it'll get longer…I think…O-o…*sigh* -_-; you know what? I have reason to believe that Morton Koopa Jr. and I would be like…best friends…  
Larry: O_o? Why is that? *is afraid to find out*

Jeshi: I need someone to talk to who's like me! (hint: CHATTERBOX)

~~FIVE MINUTES LATER~~

Morton: And then he threw the troopa shell at me!!  
Jeshi: Poor you!! ^.^ Hey, I hit Larry with a hammer!

Morton: Wendy once got bitten by a Cheep Cheep!!

Jeshi: REALLY?! O-O? I HATE those things!

Morton: Yeah, they're sooo annoying!

Jeshi: HOW can anyone stand them?! *

Larry: How can anyone stand you two?! *Morton and Jeshi ignore Larry and continue their very… 'interesting' Cheep Cheep conversation*  
~~


	6. Larry's Sleepy Cave Adventures

~~  
Jeshi: ^.^ Heehee…now for the wonderful chapter 6 ^.^

Larry: O_O…Is this story going to be long?

Jeshi: Well, it's certainly getting there! ^.^ It'll be longer than my Zelda story, "The Very End" that's for sure! And that one was 12 chapters long!

Larry: O_O!!

Jeshi: _ ::AHEM::the disclaimer?

Larry: O_O Oh yeah! ^_^;;; Jeshi doesn't own anything from Mario, so don't sue her!

Jeshi: _..Uh..thanks…I guess…  
~~

Larry traveled for the rest of the day and all through the night. He had had no sleep whatsoever , and it hadn't caught up to him the next morning either, when he finally ventured into yet another small town. 

People there gave him weird looks, and some even cowered away from him. Did that mean that they knew who he was? He slowly approached a man standing around by a sign that said, "Resare." That must have been the town name then…but he didn't know where it was. And he didn't know where his dad's castle was from here.

"Excuse me.." Larry asked wearily. NOW the sleep was catching up to him. He could feel his eyelids dropping though he was standing there talking to this man.

"Get away from me, koopa!!" the man cried hysterically, and ran away from him. Larry just stood there, eyelids drooping and completely exhausted.

People were watching him as he found a spot by a wall of a building somewhere and sat down against it. He was almost asleep too when something poked him.

He looked up to see a man with a broom poking him quite hard in the ribs.

"Hey you!" the man said grumpily, "you're scaring away my customers, get out of here, you filthy lizard!"

Larry slowly got up, wobbling. He really WAS tired. The man shoed him away, and he continued down the street, dizzy with sleepiness. He had suddenly walked into another man.

This man just looked at him this time, though. He was staring at Larry wide-eyed, as if he was expecting him to do something. After, he gave a sympathetic look.

"What's the matter, koopa?" the man finally asked. Oh, that explained the staring at him weird thing….this guy knew that he was a koopa…but why was he asking what was the matter?

"I…can't find..my home.." Larry answered sleepily. He yawned and almost fell over.

"Where is your home, maybe I could help?" the man asked. 

Larry shook himself a bit to try to wake him up. This man was going to try to help him find the castle? Though he KNEW that Larry was a koopa?! Odd..very odd.

"It's…in Dark World.." Larry answered. The man stared at him a bit longer.

"Hmmm…well, I've heard of it…never been anywhere near there, or anything like that…but I can help you a bit," the man said. He then pointed to a cave at the far end of the town, "you see that cave there? If you go through there, you'll eventually come out somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom I think…" (A/N: I don't know if that was right or not…meh, who cares? You all know what I'm talking about! ^.^)

Larry stared ahead at the dark cave a few ways away. That lead to the Mushroom Kingdom? Well, then. He'd definitely want to take the cave then…but what if he got lost even more? Hmmm, not that THAT was possible…but it was worth a shot, right?

He tiredly wobbled to the cave, and entered into the darkness of it. Everything around him was dark and moist, and it smelled strongly of…dirt…duh…he could barely see anything…more like the very thin outlines of all the rocks and stuff in his way.

He suddenly stopped. There was something in his way. But what was it? He squinted at it wearily It was an animal. It looked to be half hippo and half moose. It had the head of a moose, and a body of a hippo!!! What WAS this strange creature?! It looked at him, and seemed to glare. What was it doing?

"Hippopomoose!" It cried suddenly. The creature charged at him. Larry ran like hell, if you wanted to put it basically. (A/N: No, the Hippopomoose is NOT an actual character nor an actual animal. It is simply a figment of Larry Koopa's imagination…or more like mine and Kaira-chan's imaginations…XD It is pronounced "Hip-pop-oh-moose" if you are wondering…)

The little koopa ran as fast as he could, slipping on the wet ground and tripping over rocks and other forms of boulders along the way. It wasn't long until he finally just fell down a slope in the cave, which sent him down even further in the dark and he landed in an underground-like lake in the cave.

You could say that the splash woke him up some more. But the only problem that Larry was having now was trying to find the energy to swim. He was so exhausted, he could barely keep his head above the water. At every chance he got, he gasped deeply for air, but then sunk again when he got back up. And each time he sunk lower as he lost what was last of the energy he had left. Finally, he sank. He was too tired to swim now.

He looked around in the dark water, and watched the particles of whatever float around him. Everything was a dark turquoise colour..that is, if it even WAS turquoise..it was so dark, he couldn't really tell himself. And now it was getting darker too. 

'_Bye, guys.._', he thought silently to himself, '_bye, Dad…_'

Suddenly, he was swept back up to the surface of the water. His head was out of the water now…he could actually breathe oxygen..well, minus the hydrogen, right? He looked around excitedly, wondering how he got back up here. He then looked down, to realise that he was sitting on an animal…

It…was a dolphin….

"What the?!! Dolphins aren't supposed to be in the caves!!!!" Larry yelled suddenly. He froze then, listening to his voice echo loudly off the walls of the cavern, repeating, gradually silencing, "in the caves!!….the caves…caves…"

The dolphin just cried happily, Its own voice echoing. It started swimming across the underground lake…whatever it was.

"Hey, hey!! Stop that!! I want off, I fell In here by accident, you stupid animal!!" Larry cried. The dolphin just kept making its cry and kept swimming, regardless of what Larry ordered him to do.

Larry looked around…even if he hadn't fallen in the underground lake, he wouldn't have been able to get around anyway…there was no way around the lake!!…Hmm…maybe that was what this dolphin was in here for? To help anyone in the cave to get across?

He thought of this as quite convenient, and started to relax a bit…even though he was still quite jumpy about falling back into the water. And he tried the best he could to keep from falling asleep again. But that was actually quite hard to do. He couldn't do very much just sitting there, but he tried to move as frequently as he could, trying not to 'just rest a minute.'

At long last, he could partially see what seemed to be ground, with a lighter tone surrounding it. That must mean that the exit from the cave was nearby!

He held on tight as they got closer and closer. Soon, he would be getting off of the dolphin's back, and then he'd be back on land! He'd leave the cave, and find his way to the Mushroom Kingdom, then after he'd find his way there, he'd definitely be able to find his way home!!

He couldn't wait to see his brothers and sister, and his dad too! But then a thought crossed his mind. What if his brothers and sister didn't miss him? What if his dad didn't care that he was gone? What if none of them cared? What if none of them noticed that he was gone? Well, surely they MUST have, right? Right???

He heard splashing. He looked ahead. Something was coming. But what was it? He could see something swimming around in the water a little bit in front of him. When they got close, it suddenly jumped out of the water at them. It was a Cheep cheep…

~~  
Jeshi: Aww, isn't it cute?

Larry: O_O…A "Hippopomoose?"

Jeshi: u.u…yes, a Hippopomoose. Kaira-chan and I have very stupid imaginations…and very active ones at that…

Larry: *rolls eyes* Obviously.

Jeshi: HEY!! He's a figment of YOUR imagination too you know!!

Larry: O_O?! That THING is in MY imagination?!

Jeshi: -_-; In the story, yes!

Larry: AHH!! O_O!

Jeshi: Oh, just in case if I confused anyone..yes, Larry was hallucinating the whole Hippopomoose…there is no such thing…except in our active imaginations that Nintendo lets us, the gamers, believe in.

Larry: O_o? Where did that come from?

Jeshi: -_-; I have sent Nintendo e-mails with questions about numerous things..and EVERY SINGLE TIME, the send me the EXACT same e-mail!! It's an automatic e-mailing service!! And they think their service is GOOD to us?!?!?! Meh, maybe in REPAIRS to your game consoles, but not when it comes to questions!! They ALWAYS say like, "We leave that up to the active imagination of our gamers."…*shudders* It's scary…

Larry: O_O…

Jeshi: -_-; Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up VERY soon, people! ^.^  
~~


	7. The remade chapter 6 that Kairachan thou...

~~  
Jeshi: Okies…this is just a quick chapter…it's not an actual chapter…this is not really part of the story…it's just something that my friend Kaira-chan made up while we were at a restaurant on Saturday…-_-;

Larry: So….why are you writing it?

Jeshi: Because it's funny, and it makes the story much more entertaining! ^.^

Larry: But this story isn't comedy…

Jeshi: Meh, we can let it go just ONCE..okies? ^.^ And I don't own the Legend of Zelda..

Larry: O_o? You DO mean you don't own Mario, right?

Jeshi: ^.^ Mario OR Zelda…

Larry: O_O? *is confused*  
~~

This man just looked at him this time, though. He was staring at Larry wide-eyed, as if he was expecting him to do something. After, he gave a sympathetic look. 

"What's the matter, koopa?" the man finally asked. Oh, that explained the staring at him weird thing….this guy knew that he was a koopa…but why was he asking what was the matter?

"I…can't find..my home.." Larry answered sleepily. He yawned and almost fell over.

"Where is your home, maybe I could help?" the man asked. 

Larry shook himself a bit to try to wake him up. This man was going to try to help him find the castle? Though he KNEW that Larry was a koopa?! Odd..very odd.

"It's…in Dark World.." Larry answered. The man stared at him a bit longer.

"Hmmm…well, I've heard of it…never been anywhere near there, or anything like that…but I can help you a bit," the man said. He then pointed to a cave at the far end of the town, "you see that cave there? If you go through there, you'll eventually come out somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom I think…" (A/N: I don't know if that was right or not…meh, who cares? You all know what I'm talking about! ^.^)

Larry stared ahead at the dark cave a few ways away. That lead to the Mushroom Kingdom? Well, then. He'd definitely want to take the cave then…but what if he got lost even more? Hmmm, not that THAT was possible…but it was worth a shot, right?

He tiredly wobbled to the cave, and entered into the darkness of it. Everything around him was dark and moist, and it smelled strongly of…dirt…duh…he could barely see anything…more like the very thin outlines of all the rocks and stuff in his way.

But what he didn't know was that the man was watching him enter the cave.

_'Hehehehe..'_ thought the man, '_he fell for it…_'

The man pulled off his costume to reveal Ganondorf. He laughed evilly. 

"Now that I have lured Larry into the cave, where Link will now come, neither of them knowing that each other is in the cave! MWAHAHAAHAA!!" (ß -Courtesy of Kaira-chan. Lol)

Larry tiredly wobbled to the cave, and entered into the darkness of it. Everything around him was dark and moist, and it smelled strongly of…dirt…duh…he could barely see anything…more like the very thin outlines of all the rocks and stuff in his way.

He suddenly stopped. There was something in his way. But what was it? He squinted at it wearily It was an animal. It looked to be half hippo and half moose. It had the head of a moose, and a body of a hippo!!! What WAS this strange creature?! It looked at him, and seemed to glare. What was it doing?

"Hippopomoose!" It cried suddenly. The creature charged at him. 

Suddenly, a man jumped out and killed the creature. He had blonde hair, and he was dressed in green. Larry stared at him wide-eyed.

"What the?!" Larry cried. The man looked down at him.

"Hello, little turtle!" the man said. Larry glared at him.

"I'm not a turtle, I'm a koopa!!" Larry yelled. The man smiled.

"Okay then, little turtle-koopa…I'm Link!" he happily replied.

"Wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL?!! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE STORY!! This isn't even on the right chapter!! We are supposed to be on chapter 7! Not on a cheap remake of chapter 6!!" Larry yelled again as he stomped his feet.

"I'm trying to find Ganondorf and kill him, then find Princess Zelda, and forever live happily ever after with her!" Link said dramatically. Larry kicked him.

"STOP IT!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" he screamed….

~~  
Larry: *takes the keyboard and starts beating Jeshi over the head with it*

Jeshi: OW!! Okay…okay OKAY **OKAY!!** **** STOP IT!!

Larry: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT?!?! IT WAS COMPLETELY STUPID!!

Jeshi: I know..but if you want to flame someone, flame Kaira-chan!! She thought it up!! And she said that it actually gives you ideas to throw in something completely stupid and random!! You people don't want me to have writers' block, do you?!!

Larry: _ I'd rather have the writers' block than have you write something out of genre as THAT!! *points at the stupidly made re-make chapter*

Jeshi: -_-; Kaira-chan's idea…don't you dare put the blame on me. Wanna complain to someone? Complain to her! ^.^

Larry: _ Some friend you are!! You wrote the stupid chapter, yet you're blaming it on your friend to save your own ass!!

Jeshi: _ I WOULDN'T TALK!! YOU DO THE SAME THING!! DON'T YOU **DARE** LIE TO ME!!

Larry: @_@ Ughghh..

Jeshi: -_-; And actually…I WASN'T exactly putting blame on anyone…I was just saying that it totally wasn't my idea…it was hers! ^.^ Even if I WAS the one who wrote it!…..and if you people have ever read Kaira-chan's stories..you'll see that she sometimes adds something totally random in hers also at times…O-O..I just hope that this was the ONLY random thing I've put in…don't worry though, people. I'm not totally disappointing you….-_-; Right after I put this chapter up, the REAL chapter will go up…err..more like the NEXT chapter…as in…chapter 7 I believe…

Larry: @_@ *is confused*

Jeshi: ^.^ Don't hate me people…if you do, I shall hate you back..lol!! ^.6

Larry: *pouts* And you gave me Deja-view!! ((or however you spell it, either way you people know what was said)) I WALKED IN THE CAVE **TWICE!!**

Jeshi: O-o? *re-reads the chapter* HEY!! I did put that, didn't I? ^.^ *is proud for some strange reason*  
~~


	8. The REAL chapter 7 lol

~~  
Jeshi: Yay!! Chapter 7! ^.^ Yes, the REAL chapter 7...not the re-made chapter 6...-_-;

Larry: Yeah..you better hope that no one reports you to fanfiction.net staff.._

Jeshi: Naw, they won't…besides, who says I can't just change the genre to angst/humour? HUH? EVER THINK OF **THAT** POSSIBLILITY?!

Larry: -_-; It was only for ONE chapter!!! WHY would you change the genre for ONE chapter?!

Jeshi: MY POINT EXACTLY!! It was only ONE chapter…actually, it wasn't even a chapter..it was a remake of that chapter!! Kinda like how people put in "Extras" in their stories? Like when Kaira-chan wrote "Happy Birthday Yugi" and she put that extra in for me? It was comedy, and the whole story was angst also!! So BLEGH!! *sticks tongue out at Larry*

Larry: -_-; And you say that **I **act like a child!! *sigh* she doesn't own anything from Mario.

Jeshi: Damn tootin'! ^.6..O-O..wait..* THAT'S A BAD THING!! T.T

Larry: @_@  
~~

Larry watched wide-eyed as the Cheep Cheep swam around frantically, as if waiting for him to get closer.

'_That stupid fish..what does it think it's doing?!_' Larry thought, able to keep himself wide awake now. He squinted and saw the Cheep Cheep watching him out of the corner of its slitted pupils.

"Move!!" He yelled ahead, his voice amalgamating with the sound of the splashing water that the Cheep Cheep moved around in. It made a circular circuit and followed it, still keeping it's big eyes on Larry riding the dolphin.

The dolphin suddenly seemed to be intimidated by the Cheep Cheep. It started gradually getting slower, and it's voice lowered to a really soft murmuring sound. When Larry looked down at the dolphin, the dolphin's face was full of concern. It was obviously trying to find a way to cautiously get around this wild fish. Larry glared ahead at the Cheep Cheep again.

"You stupid fish!! Move your butt!" He yelled again. Either the fish couldn't hear him, or it just chose to not pay attention to him. 

'_Grrrr…if it was Dad, then maybe it would listen!!!_' he thought to himself again. But then again, so many of these stupid underlings that were sent out never listened to Bowser or his offspring after a certain time, so maybe they had the idea that they were free to do whatever they wanted or something?

He had noticed that any underlings or cohorts would listen if they were closest to the castle, because they were always under the influence of Bowser. He would constantly command them, and they had no choice but to listen. But if they were out here, away from the castle and their commander, chances are that they would get their own minds and would just choose to think for themselves. That was a very ridiculous thought…but you never know…

Larry tapped the dolphin's head. The dolphin rolled his eyes up to him the best he could to see Larry.

"Hey you," he said, "why don't you just swim past him? And then take off as fast as you can if he starts chasing you?"

The dolphin looked at him anxiously, but Larry just gave it a stern look.

"You know what? I don't care what you're thinking!! I don't care if you're worried about your own life or mine, but neither of us is going to get out of this if we don't do something, alright?! Now, just speed past that stupid fish, I'll hold on tight, get me to the surface and take off underwater or something!! I mean, it's just a Cheep Cheep, look at you! I bet that ugly gill-face couldn't eat you anyway, you're so big!"

The dolphin continued staring, and then gave out a cry of joy, as if it understood and was complimenting Larry on a 'well thought out plan'. The dolphin then looked ahead, hesitated for a few seconds, then broke out in a strong but steady speed in the water. It did as Larry ordered it to do, and sped past the Cheep Cheep which inevitably, tailed right behind them.

And so did begin their water chase. And obviously Larry wasn't going to fall asleep now, not while there was cool water splashing him in the face, more like his eyes, as they sped by. Each time he squinted his eyes open, even for a second, he could see the dark land of the cave and the exit ahead.

He was stopped short in thought, when he felt a very strong, gravitational pull-like jerk from behind him. The Cheep Cheep had caught up with him and had grabbed the dolphin's tail!

Before Larry had any time to react, he was thrown over the dolphin and landed back in the water. He surfaced and looked back frantically at the dolphin, who was struggling to get away from the Cheep Cheep. Larry remembered that the dolphin was pretty big, so if the Cheep Cheep was looking for a meal, it looked at the wrong person…err…animal. He quickly turned and started swimming to the shore of the cave.

The Cheep Cheep's attention was caught by the little koopaling who was swimming as quick as he could. He didn't seem like a big lunch to him, but he decided to drop the dolphin for this kid swimming around. The Cheep Cheep raced to Larry in order to catch him.

When Larry looked, he saw the Cheep Cheep coming. He panicked and swam even faster, at least he tried to. Even if his mind was wide awake now, his body certainly wasn't. He could feel himself getting tired again, and started sinking little by little again, even though he fought hard against the temptation to just 'give up' and let himself drown or be eaten by the Cheep Cheep. But he didn't, he kept going. Honestly, the dolphin wasn't small enough to eat..but HE certainly was!! And this aquatic freak wouldn't listen to him, which just made matters worse.

He frenziedly gasped for breath as he kept swimming. He glanced behind him again to see the Cheep Cheep RIGHT behind him, and it was starting to open it's mouth wide, ready to catch him in its jaw.

The dolphin had just then made a leap out of the water and on top of the Cheep Cheep, who sank beneath the water. The dolphin had created a distraction for him! Larry swam the last few feet, and hurriedly scrambled upon the most soil of the edge of the water in the cave. He looked back to see the Cheep Cheep frantically swaying everywhere, throwing the dolphin off of it. The Cheep Cheep watched Larry with keen interest again, and then submerged itself underwater.

Larry watched it leave, and breathed in deeply. THAT was something he never wanted to do again! 

The dolphin ventured to the edge and cried happily again. Larry looked at the stupid smile on the creature's face, and smiled a bit too. Well, thanks to this dolphin, we was one step closer to getting home…hopefully. He wanted to be back home so badly, it made his stomach ache again. He pet the dolphin goodbye, and then left the cave, into the afternoon sunshine of…a road he didn't recognize…

What the?! But that man had said that this cave would have helped him get really close to the Mushroom Kingdom!! What happened?! He looked around. Nothing seemed to look right. The trees were different, the road didn't look familiar. There were no signs anywhere. He was even MORE… 'misplaced'…

And he was tired. He found a tree with a bit of shade…somewhere where he actually felt somewhat safe to sleep. He rested against the tree and let the sleep overcome him. He wanted to be back home…in his own bed…he wanted to see his dad again..and his brothers..and his sister….and he wanted to bug Kamek again..he loved to do that….take his wand and hide it, drive him insane. He missed them all so much…

~~  
Jeshi: YAY!! ^.^ Chapter 7..is finished!

Larry: *yawns* Whatever.

Jeshi: O-o? What's so 'whatever'?

Larry: Ha!! Like a Cheep Cheep would eat me! Or even try to!

Jeshi: You never know..if they've been away from Bowser's commands for a few years or whatever, they might start thinking differently…-_-; They COULD attempt to eat you someday…

Larry: -_-;whatever..

Jeshi: *rolls eyes* I'll have the next chapter up soon, people! ^.6  
~~


	9. Uhhhh I can't think of a chapter title T...

~~  
Jeshi: Okay, I'm back! ^-^

Larry: Nooo!! *

Jeshi: Yeeesss!! ^.^ Heehee, silly Larry! You know you can't get rid of me!

Larry: _ Or CAN I?!

Jeshi: _ No, you can't.

Larry: Awww!! T_T

Jeshi: ::ahem:: -_-; Disclaimer!

Larry: *sighs* u_u Jeshi doesn't own anything from Mario or whatever..

Jeshi: Very good, Larry. You earned yourself a cookie. *hands him a cookie*

Larry: O_O….ooooh…cookie…  
~~

Larry had yet again awakened in the later afternoon. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked around. He remembered that he didn't know where he was, or if he was even anywhere near the Mushroom Kingdom.

He looked up and saw the tree he was sleeping under, standing tall with the many shades of green of the leaves. He then looked ahead of himself to see an elderly man watching him intently. Larry suddenly jumped up and gazed over at the man.

The man was quite thin, and pale too, barely any muscle or fat inside his body. It was more like looking at a skeleton that only had skin placed on it.

"You lost?" the man asked him. Larry shook his head.

"No…"he mumbled, straightening himself as he stood, "I'm leaving!" He turned to go down a road, when the man called out to him again.

"I wouldn't go down there, koopa. There's many of the villagers who will panic when they see you. And then the village panics, they really panic!"

Larry stopped and faced the man. He stood there giving Larry a thoughtful smile. Well, if this was true, then why was the man standing there talking to him? Shouldn't he have been running too?

"Why are you even talking to me, then?" Larry asked him. The man kept smiling and replied, "Well, you aren't going to do anything to us."

"What do you mean?!" Larry snapped.

"I was just walking by when you were sleeping. I heard you in your sleep. You were crying, calling for your dad apparently, and other people…you sure you aren't lost, kid?" he asked.

"Hmph..no.."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm not lost!! I'm misplaced!" Larry exclaimed. The man started chuckling when he heard this. He knew that the koopa boy was obviously lost, but didn't want to admit it. Though it was actually quite adorable as to how he was trying to convince himself otherwise.

"You're actually a cute kid, you're really young to be out on your own, you think you should go home?" the man asked him.

"I would if I could actually FIND home…" Larry said angrily. 

"Don't worry, little one. If you have faith, you will find it, and your family." Larry shook his head at the old man.

"No, there is no 'faith'…I haven't been even close to my home yet, and at this rate, I never will be either..and everyone runs from me, so I really can't ask for directions," Larry replied to him.

"You're right. Because you are a koopa, you are considered bad and quite dangerous, though you mean no harm at this time because you are simply looking for your home. But the people do not know that do they? It's true, it does make it quite hard to find help then, but like I said, you must have faith. Faith isn't an object or a map that'll point out where home is. It's a special feeling in your heart, something that tells you that everything will be okay, reassuring you in some way or another. It keeps you strong and gives you confidence, and the more you believe in it, the more you have," the old man told him.

Larry thought that the man was nuts for a second, but after thinking about it, he was actually right. Larry never let himself believe that he was 'lost'…he kept telling himself that he was 'misplaced', that he was going to find his home one way or another. Sure he had gotten discouraged a few times, but it didn't stop him yet, and it still wasn't going to. How else could he have gotten so far? Especially all by himself. He then looked up and smiled at the old man, who stood smiling back at him.

"Heheh, you are a cute kid. Not many of the children around here listen to the old folk or talk to them, I was actually surprised that a koopaling would actually listen."

"Why wouldn't they listen? You're smart…you're like my brother, Ludwig!" Larry said. The man sat down in the soft grass, Larry sat down next to him.

"Well, talking to a koopa isn't that bad actually. There's nothing different about you at all. You breathe, you eat, you sleep and have feelings too. The only thing that is different is that you don't look like everyone else, but looks aren't the only thing to worry about…I really have no family, they're gone, they left far away and never speak to me…so I'd like to hear about yours. What's your family like?" he asked.

"Well…I have my dad…and then I'm the youngest of the children….and then I have 6 older brothers and sisters.." he started.

"6? Really, you have quite a big family, don't you?"

"Yeah…my oldest brother is Ludwig..he's really smart, and he's always there to help me, and all of us actually…and Lemmy and Roy…and Iggy and my sister Wendy ,and then Morton.." Larry stared at the ground, as if trying to memorize every little rock that sat in front of him.

"Wow..that sounds like a pretty big family…sounds really nice too. But even with so much, you don't always get along with them, do you?" the man asked. Larry shook his head.

"No…my brother Roy got really mad at me..and then I ran off and got lo- 'misplaced'..so I'm trying to get home now," Larry answered sadly. 

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your way home. Then you'll be with all of your brothers and your sister, and your dad, and you'll see, your brother will be so happy to see you again that he will have even forgotten that he was mad at you in the first place."

The man smiled at Larry. Larry just stared at him, and then he smiled too. 

"It's actually quite nice to have an actual conversation with someone. I never have anyone to talk to, so I'm always alone. But it was really nice talking to you today, boy. I should get going now, and maybe I'll talk to you later then. If you're still hanging around, you could come by my house, it's just outside the village down the road," he said. 

"Okay…" Larry replied. He felt a bit happier now, this man had trusted him in telling him where he lived. No one trusted him with anything like that. 

After the man left, Larry got back to his feet. He liked talking to the old man, he didn't run from him, and the man seemed to understand his situation better than other people did. He decided that he wanted to go see the man the next day, talk to him some more…just a bit, before he carried on to find his home.

But for now, he was hungry. He ventured about until he had come across an apple with a small bruise on it. Since it was all he could find, he ate it and then tried to build a small little shelter for the night under the tree he had slept under earlier.  


It was early the next morning when he made the short trip to the outskirts of the next unfamiliar village, where the old man's house must have been. Except there was something not right. There were people crowding the house, they all seemed worried. He cautiously walked up and looked around at all the anxious faces. Was this even the man's house? Or was he just mislead again?

Finally two people had come out of the house, and carried with them a lifeless person…who coincidentally was thin and pale like the old man he met yesterday…unless…that was the old man…

Larry stood there wide-eyed. The old man had died overnight. And he had only just met him.

"I really have no family, they're gone, they left far away and never speak to me…" 

"_It's actually quite nice to have an actual conversation with someone. I never have anyone to talk to, so I'm always alone_"The old man wasn't just old, he was pretty lonely too.

At least Larry knew that he was able to make the old man happy again for at least one last time.

It was then that a lady in front of him had turned around. She stared wide-eyed at him. He stood there, staring back at her. She hesitated, then screamed. Everyone turned and looked at Larry, and suddenly panicked. Some people grabbed rocks and started throwing them at him, and others yelled and screamed, grabbing other things to chuck at him.

Larry didn't get it..he didn't do anything to them, so why were they attacking him?! Either way, he turned and ran as fast as he could again, trying to avoid the flying objects that were thrown at him. But his only problem was that he ran right into the small town.

~~  
Jeshi: Yay! ^-^

Larry: No! Not yay!! T_T I'm gonna get hurt!

Jeshi: T_T But that's what makes the story so much better and sadder-ish!!

Larry: O_O….odd…

Jeshi: Anyways…^-^ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, that is if I don't happen to catch writer's block…@_@ I think I'm heading for another one…..

Larry: O_O Oh no…  
~~


	10. The only name I can think of for this ch...

~~  
Jeshi: …O-o…I'm not getting very many reviews on this story at all…T_T I think my story sucks…

Larry: O_O…no…that's not it…

Jeshi: T_T why wouldn't it be? I mean, I've never written about the koopalings before, and now it sucks…

Larry: * That's not true, this is your first one with us in it..

Jeshi: u.u…that's true…^-^ Meh, people will read it someday! LOL!!! XD And for those who have been reading, I haven't updated in..um…a bit because I was working on my website..to see it got to my profile page thingy (duh! Lol). ^-^

Larry: And Jeshi doesn't own anything from Mario..

Jeshi: ^-^ Nope!  
~~

Larry ran as fast as he could through the town, all the while being pelted with stones and sticks and other objects, all varying in size, shape and weight.

He honestly didn't try to cause trouble…at least not this time..he was just wanting to see if the old man really was dead or not..well, until that lady in front of him freaked out when she saw him. 

He looked around, everything was actually quite dark for morning. There were dark grey clouds out everywhere, it was obviously going to rain. Maybe he could use the darkness as an advantage!!…or not…it wasn't necessarily NIGHT out, was it? Well, so much for that plan.

He turned his head back quickly and looked over his shoulder to see if there were still people chasing him. And without a doubt, they still were. 

He turned his head forward again, being hit by his right temple with a rock while doing so. He winced at the sharp pain and kept running, though now he was getting tired. For the past few days he had been tired, he just wanted to go home now. He didn't care if Roy was mad at him or not still, he was actually starting to think that being beaten up by Roy was better than this.

He ran through a bush and cut across a lawn. He made a sharp turn around a house and ducked into an alley. He looked around. It was actually a bit shaded and dark here, so he crouched quickly by three big, black bags that were probably garbage, as he might have guessed. Not only did most garbage go into black/green bags and thrown into the alleys, but they also smelled bad too. As he crouched behind them, he scrunched his nose up. The smell was repulsive.

He stayed there for some time, not knowing what to do. In the end, he just fell on his back and lay there, staring up at the sky. Now he desperately wanted to be home, at least it didn't smell so bad…and though his older brothers and sister picked on him, he actually wouldn't have minded it right now.

He then thought about why his siblings picked on him, and after about a few minutes of actual serious thinking, he had come to the conclusion that it was partially his fault that they bothered him so. He DID start trouble with them seventy percent of the time after all. 

He closed his eyes then, and pictured the castle in his mind. It all seemed so wonderful, he longed to be there so badly now. He missed causing trouble, he missed his dad. He missed everything…

He missed losing to Mario.

Well, maybe he wasn't THAT desperate yet…but he DID miss his home and everyone there. 

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the sky seemed a bit more darker than before. Quite a peculiar morning it was for him. And he had a headache now, too. He rubbed his aching head and continued staring up at the grey/black sky. He then felt a drop of a liquid substance land upon his nose. He was right, it WAS going to rain…or the more appropriate saying for this was that it was STARTING to rain. 

He sat up and looked around. There was a single-file line of ants heading towards an anthill. Yep, it was definitely raining all right. Not really heavy now, but it was dribbling, and it'd get worse too, everything was still a dark grey-black.

Well, what was he to do now? Walk about and try to find his way home still, or hide out until he was over one hundred percent sure that it was safe to leave this spot? He decided that even though he was still uncertain about the security he had, to get up and continue on. As soon as he got out of this town, he'd be safe, right? Well, at least he hoped that he'd be safe. At least he wouldn't have crazy villagers throwing stuff at him!

He slowly rose to his feet and began creeping out of the alley, making sure to look before he walked out into the open of the streets. He glanced cautiously around, and then started treading stealthily down the streets.

As he walked down the streets, he peeked in through random house windows, only to see other families together, little kids laughing and playing, having fun. He wished he could do that again. He wanted to do that again; laugh, have fun, bother his siblings. He smiled as he thought of these things. If he ever found home someday, he would be so glad to have everyone back…everything…

He shook himself out of dream-world when he heard a crack of thunder. He then noticed that it had started raining harder. Staring up at the pouring sky, the smile on his face vanished. This wasn't good, it was storming now, and he was outside, and all alone. He looked around quickly, then took off running. He had to find a place to hide from the rain now.

'_Great, just great!!_' he thought sarcastically. He then stopped. What was he running for? And from what? RAIN?! It was just water! Though there was lightning and thunder out now too, it was just water. He stared about his surroundings. Everyone was inside now anyway, no one was going to come out and attack him or anything. Who would? Who cares about a koopa anyway? He glared at a newly-formed puddle on the soaked ground. He stomped a foot in it angrily and carried on.  


***

He wasn't sure how long he walked, and the storm still wasn't gone..and now he was not only hungry, but he was cold, and soaked. His feet also hurt. But still he walked on, through the mud, whatever that was there. It wasn't long until he actually looked at what where he was going, when he thought that the road he was on now seemed familiar. But then again, it could just be because of the storm, right?

He wasn't upset now, and he wasn't discouraged about finding his home now. He was angry, angry at himself, he hated himself now, he hated everything and everyone. He hated how he had been so stupid to trust that man way back in that other town, the one that had told him to go through the cave.

"Maybe if I hadn't gone through that stupid cave, I wouldn't be even more lost-err… 'misplaced'…"he told himself. But it was strange….what did 'misplaced' exactly mean anyway? And why was that older man laughing when he told him that? Unless…people can't be 'misplaced'..that's for stuff! For things like…paper, books, toys, that kind of stuff, Ludwig had never said that someone, a living creature was 'misplaced'. He then stopped and thought about his whole journey so far…first there was Sheila…

"_Lost you are? Home finding you must?_"

"_Koopa boy is lost???_" the little girl was next.

"_You lost?_" the old man had asked.

All three had seemed to know that he was lost, and all three had he denied, or at least tried to. But they knew the truth…especially the old man…he really WAS lost…He sat down and shook his head in disbelief. All this time, he had been lost, and never let himself realise it. How he had been so stupid. Now he was even more angry with himself.

Honestly, he might as well face it. He was LOST, no food, no drink, no warm bed to sleep in, no family, no home, he was soaked, cold and hungry, his feet hurt even more now, and for WHAT?! He STILL didn't even know where he was! He got up when he saw another town..or more like a city, it seemed very big. He swaggered onto the main road into it, stomping and glaring at the ground as he went.

"I guess I'm just going to keep walking here forever!! That's it, I'll never find home again, I'll never see Dad again, or Roy, or Wendy, or Ludwig, or Morton, or Lemmy, or Iggy!! Or anyone else!" he yelled as he stomped around angrily.

"Let go!" came a familiar voice. Larry heard the plea, it sounded like a girl actually. But instead of going to help, he decided to ignore it. But the familiar-ness in the voice had made him stop and actually calm down, though he wanted to stay angry for some reason.

"Leave me alone!!!" came the girl's voice again. Larry kicked a sodden rock, and then his curiosity got the best of him, and decided to peek to see what was going on. He turned to one street to find a group of boys, about five, picking on a little girl. She was crying for them to leave her alone, but one grabbed her and threw her into a wall. She fell to the ground, face in hands and cried, "Mommy!!!" The boys all laughed at her, and started making fun of her.

Larry just stood there watching, wondering why he was still standing there. He wanted to go, but he legs wouldn't let him..why? He stared back at the ground, then when he looked back, he suddenly realised that he recognized the little girl. It was her, from days ago, in the nameless town! But why should he care, right? So..why wouldn't he move?!

~@~@~  
_"Koopa boy wants to cry…he's sad," she said thoughtfully. He shook his head again._

"No…koopas don't cry," he said, still fighting his tears.

"Koopas can cry..everyone can…we all have feelings..and when your feelings are hurt, crying helps…it makes you feel better."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him again. He stared at her until finally he couldn't take it. He sat there and cried like she had told him to do. She hugged him.

"See? Koopa boy feel better now. Everything will be okay," she assured him…  
~@~@~

Larry had the sudden need to help the little girl. For some reason he felt that it was only the right thing to do, because she had helped him, he had the need to help her back. She gave him more confidence, she taught him that it was okay for him to cry. And when he looked back at those boys, how they were bothering her, when it was dark and stormy out and that she'd never see her family again possibly…that just didn't seem fair. He didn't think that'd he'd find his own way home, but that didn't mean that this girl shouldn't have a home to go to. He narrowed his eyes and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He walked up to them slowly.

"Hey, leave her alone.." he said to them. The five boys all stopped and turned to him. Their eyes slightly widened, but they just stood there still.

"What do you want?" one of them asked. Larry's voice slightly shook as he spoke.

"I..I want you to leave that girl alone, that's what," he answered. The girl took her teary face from her hands and smiled hopefully when she saw Larry.

"Koopa boy!!" she cried excitedly. The boys all laughed. Larry glared at them.

"Get out of here!" Larry said. One stepped up and looked at him smugly.

"Hey, just because you're a koopa doesn't mean you can boss us around. There's five of us and one of you, and you're pretty puny anyway for a koopa!" he laughed. Another one walked up to him.

"Yeah, the other weirdo koopas are much bigger than this runt…what are you? Five years old or something? Go home to your 'mommy' and 'daddy' little koopa-kid!" the five boys burst out laughing. Larry glared and growled, though it sounded more like the purr of an adult cat.

"Aww! He's not a koopa, he's a KITTY CAT!" one exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"Hey, maybe we should just beat 'im up? The stupid kid won't leave anyway, and what's he gonna do?" another suggested.

Okay, this wasn't going as well as Larry had planned. Yes, he wanted the girl to be left alone, but now that he had that, he was going to be beaten up now, and the girl STILL might not even be able to escape. He had to think, what was he going to do? He thought about Roy. Roy got in a lot of fights, well, most of the time, he didn't even have to fight. He just threatened them. There was something that he'd say to his opponent, but what was it? After he would say it, his enemy would back down, and he wouldn't have to fight. His eyes lightened, as he was sure he had just remembered it.

"You..You all leave her alone, or…or I'll open up a whoop of can ass on you!!" Larry exclaimed, trying to sound tough. The five boys stared at him blankly for a second, then burst out laughing again.

"THAT was good!! A..a 'whoop of can ass', huh?" one laughed, tears coming out of his eyes. Larry glared at him.

"You're supposed to be scared now!!" Larry yelled at him. The boys laughed even harder.

"The only thing you're doin', kid is making a complete idiot of yourself!!" the first one laughed again, "come on, let's just get this kid outta here before he makes us die of laughter!" The others nodded and the five of them ganged up on Larry. Larry ducked his head and ran into the five of them, knocking them off their feet. The five kids laid around, completely dazed for seconds before one got up. By then Larry had grabbed a nearby waste basket and thrown it at them. He then grabbed the little girl by the hand and ran down the street.

He looked behind him as they ran, and saw the boys scrambling to get up. He then turned down another street and took off into what seemed to be a park to get away from them. They stopped shortly after they found a couple of trees to 'hide' behind. Larry checked to make sure the boys weren't anywhere nearby, then turned back to the girl, who seemed to be relieved and overjoyed.

"The koopa boy..you came back!" she said happily. Larry jumped. He had come BACK?!

"What?! Come back??! But I thought..I..nooo!!!" he cried angrily. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"No..no no!! The koopa boy come back, to me, to see me!!" she giggled. He stared at her blankly, then sighed. The smile faded from her face and she looked at him curiously.

"What is the koopa boy doing here?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't even know where I am still.."he replied. She smiled and grabbed his hand suddenly.

"Koopa boy can come to my house!!" she said excitedly, "and can stay there for a sleepover…and then he can go find home tomorrow!! Koopa boy is still lost, and he's wet too, and he'll get a cold, and he needs to sleep!! And thank you!!!"

She hugged him. He stood there, not knowing what to do. A part of him wanted to push her away, his usual behaviour, but another part of him told him to leave her and just let her hug him. She was also able to get away with dragging him over to her house. She got inside, and tried to drag him inside, but he just stood there, outside the doorway. She ran and got her mother, who was so happy to see her daughter that she almost fainted. She even almost fainted when she saw Larry standing there outside the door.

"Laura, what are you doing with this…this…oh dear!!" she cried hysterically. She kept on trying to close the door, but the girl, presumably 'Laura' kept getting in the way.

"No no, mommy!! He's a good koopa boy!! He made the big mean kids leave me alone!" she said. The mother stopped, breathing heavily, staring from her daughter, then at the koopaling standing outside her door. She had then gradually calmed down, the more she stared at Larry. This she didn't understand. He was just…STANDING there…he wasn't trying to get in, he wasn't even saying anything. He was soaked and looking at her curiously. And her daughter was standing right there telling her that this koopaling had actually helped her?! She sighed deeply, then shook her head.

"He…he can stay for just the night, Laura..and that's ONLY if he doesn't start trouble! And only ONE night.." she said shakily. Larry's eyes brightened a bit, and the woman's daughter jumped up and down excitedly. She then hugged her mother.

"Thank you, mommy!!!!!" she said happily. The mother then pointed her finger at Larry sternly.

"And I MEAN it, koopaling. ONE thing out of you…" she said. She seemed very paranoid just staring at him. Larry stood there staring at her, wide eyed. He then slowly walked into the house, Laura excitedly closing the door behind him.

~~  
Jeshi: ^-^ Aha!! There we go, a good ol' chapter 9!!

Larry: O_O…that was long…

Jeshi: ^-^ Yeah, I got carried away…but meh, it's all good!! I liked it!! ^_____________^ And I'm proud of myself!!

Larry: O_O…….odd….

Jeshi: ^-^ Yay!! Now I'll hopefully get MORE reviewers! Lol  
~~


	11. Awww the cute chapter!

~~  
Jeshi: Okies, chapter 10 now!! ^-^ While I have the time to write it!

Larry: O_o?

Jeshi: -_-; Dude, I have a test to prepare for my learners' license! ^-^

Larry: O_O….okay…

Jeshi: O-O…..YAY!! *runs around in circles*

Larry: O_O….she doesn't own anything from Mario…

Jeshi: O-O….YAY!! *runs around in circles…STILL..*  
~~

Larry woke up early the next day. Then again, he hadn't had much sleep in the first place, he was sleeping on the floor, (completely his choice) and he was sure that Laura's mother hadn't had much sleep either. She looked extremely paranoid. But why wouldn't she?

He got up and crept to the door. Laura sadly said 'goodbye' to Larry and thanked him again. He walked with his head down, staring at the ground. Laura didn't want to see him go, but she at least had her mother, and anyone else in her own family.

He was very depressed now. He wasn't going to find his home now, and now he wished that he hadn't run from Roy in the first place. He was tempted to just announce that he didn't care at all, but he knew that was a lie. He wanted it all back and he couldn't have it.

He sat down and gazed sulkily at the ground. After staring for a minute or two, he heard the voice of a man who seemed to be yelling…yelling at him. When he looked up, the only thing he saw was a broom that whacked him in the face, and sent him sprawling. 

"Get out of here!! Get out of here!! We did nothing to you, leave us alone!!" the man yelled, swinging the broom madly at him. Larry lifted himself up.

"What do you mean? I did nothing to you-" _WHACK!_ He was hit with the broom again. He tried to get up again, "HEY!! Stop it, what do you think you're-?!" and yet again, before he could finish the sentence, he was beaten with the wooden broom again. Larry was surprised that the broom didn't just crack into two over his head, the man was hitting him so hard. Larry tried as hard as he could to get up, but every time he tried to get up, he was hit again and again. He fell to the ground face first and lay there in pain. He then realised that the man was no longer yelling or pulverizing him with the broom.

"Hey, koopa, what are you up to NOW?!" came a familiar voice…a VERY familiar voice…he knew this person! But who was it?? Larry groaned and painfully helped himself up, and saw the greatest figures standing in front of him (well, at this time they WERE the greatest since they were familiar)…

Mario and Luigi!

Larry shook his head violently and sprang up right away. No, they WEREN'T standing in front of him right now, were they?! Here?! He stared wide-eyed at them, different feelings flowing inside him; happiness, excitement, hate (Hey, just because they're his saviour doesn't mean he LIKES them, right? Lol), desire, determination…so many ran through him.

"What are YOU two doing here?!" Larry suddenly spat out, still wide-eyed. Mario and Luigi stared back at him with widened eyes themselves and blinked.

"Aren't we always here?" Luigi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We're protecting the castle and princess, that's what we're doing. So now what are YOU doing here?" Mario asked. Larry's eyes started to brighten, and smile seemed to appear on his face.

"You mean..you mean that..that this is the Mushroom Kingdom?" Larry asked anxiously. Mario and Luigi raised their eyebrows, then nodded in unison.

"I think he needs a map…" Luigi whispered really loudly and obviously to Mario. Larry leaped with excitement. He knew where he was! He knew how to get home now! He was so happy, he actually felt like hugging Mario and Luigi…though of course he wouldn't, that would just look very bad for him…and just plain odd.

"Yesssss!! Yay!!!!" He cheered and began to run down the main street that lead out of the kingdom and towards his own castle. He stopped short and turned around, and smirked at Mario and Luigi.

"I WAS a little 'lost', but I know where I'm going, and DON'T think I WON'T be back!!" He laughed and continued to run. He didn't care how much he ached, or how tired he was, he ran as fast as he could and wouldn't stop. The smile on his face broadened the more the thought about returning home finally. 

At long last the sight of the huge castle came into view, making Larry run faster, if that was even possible. He desperately needed water, his feet and sides hurt, and usually about now he'd collapse from exhaustion, but he kept going. He was almost there! He was going to make it, and he couldn't wait to see his brothers and sister and his dad again.

But as soon as he got close enough, he had gotten up to the road that lead right up to the castle's doors when four piranha plants sprang out of the ground and bared their teeth at him. He smiled cheerfully at them.

"Hey, guys!!" He said happily. It was also nice to see his piranha plants too. He had planted them right outside in front of the castle a long time ago, in hopes of keeping the likes of Mario out. He reached out to pet one of them, but it snapped at him. He jumped back, a blank look creeping across his face.

"Hey, what was that?! Are you mad about something" He asked. He then shrugged and went to walk past him. This time all four lunged at him. He jumped back again, one of the plants' just missing him.

"Hey!! What's up with you guys? It's me!! Larry!! Larry Koopa, you listen to me, remember?" he gave them weird looks. They snarled at him. What was the matter with them? They always listened to him. He frowned.

"Listen, guys. I know I haven't been here for a few days to feed you or anything, but I was gone, I was…lost…and, well..I just found my way back," he smiled, "but don't you worry, when I get inside, I'll get you guys a REALLY big meal, okay?" He tried again to walk past them, but only to jump back again when they all tried to bite him.

'_Uhoh.._' he thought, '_they aren't going to try to eat ME are they?!_' He continued to stare up at them, their teeth still baring at him. He smiled nervously at them.

"H-hey! Um…you..you can't eat me, guys..I've been gone for so long, and I haven't had much to eat myself!! I tell you what to do, it's not the other way around!!" he said shakily. When he tried to walk past again, they tried to bite him again. He tried to swat at them to keep them from attacking him, but he had gotten bit in the process. He fell back and held his hand which was now bleeding. Great, just as he was about to make it home-free, he was caught by his own piranha plants! He looked back up, and saw the one piranha plant stretch out as far as it could and lunge back at Larry. Larry, not knowing what to do stood there and waited for the plant to attack him.

But the piranha plant was suddenly knocked down to the side. When Larry looked, there was a ball beside the piranha plant rolling away. This ball had hit it? But where? When he looked, Roy had jumped on the piranha plant, while Lemmy ran (quite clumsily, but still) and collected his ball, and chucked it at the last three plants. His other brothers and sister had climbed over the temporarily stunned piranha plants and crowded around Larry. Lemmy and Roy joined them shortly after.

"Geez, Larry!!! We thought you were dead or something!!" Iggy suddenly blurted out. Larry smiled, then Wendy squeezed Larry tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"You little brat, you!! We didn't know where you were, DON'T you EVER do that AGAIN!" she screamed at him. Larry nervously laughed and hugged her back.

"We've been looking for you I don't know HOW long!! We really thought you were gone," Lemmy said.

"And what if something DID happen to you?!?!!" Wendy cried still.

"Dad hasn't said next to anything lately, to us or anyone else, he's pretty much had himself locked up in his throne room for the past few days," Ludwig said, staring at Larry sternly. Larry hung his head slightly. He didn't think that his siblings had really missed him that much, nor his dad. He looked over at Roy, who was glaring at him still, and turned away from him. Larry sighed and then looked at his other siblings and smiled, it was great to see everyone again. Suddenly, Roy shoved the lot of them in a panic.

"Hey!! Get outta the way!" he yelled. Just as he pushed them, the piranha plants ganged up and dove at the seven of them at once. Another headed back for Larry when Roy jumped at it and started clawing savagely at it.

Larry watched Roy in awe. He was mad at him, so why did he bother jumping in for him?

~"_no matter what, the older sibling will ALWAYS protect the younger ones…_"~

Was this what Ludwig meant? That Roy would always be there for him, though he hated his guts? He felt relieved knowing that Ludwig had yet again, been right, but now felt worried for Roy. There were four piranha plants and only one of him. The others weren't going to step in because of the fact that they'd get hurt, but he didn't want Roy to get hurt!

Curses came from Roy's mouth as he swatted again and again at the plants, who were constantly just scratching him with their teeth. He jumped on one, which then flung him backwards on the ground. They lunged down at him when Ludwig suddenly jumped in front of Roy. The piranha plants stopped and stared mindlessly at Ludwig. 

Larry didn't know, but something about Ludwig then seemed to be quite different. Not because he was the one helping Roy out, but just an air about him seemed different than usual. He stood in front of Roy, as though he was protecting a child in a way, and he seemed to be in a readied position to fight if he had to. He kept his eyes focused and narrowed, and never blinked. He growled softly at the plants, and they too growled back at him. The more Larry looked at Ludwig like this, the more he thought of…

'_DAD?!_' Larry thought, his eyes widening. That was it, Ludwig seemed to look like their dad now, watching over them. Though he didn't look like him in physical appearances, it was just something that made him seem like a younger replica of Bowser. (Maybe the fact that Ludwig is his kid? Lol…)

When the piranha plants attacked again, Ludwig too, attacked at them. If they went anywhere near the other koopalings, Ludwig dove on them. Roy jumped back to his feet also and attacked them. It wasn't long until they all heard a fierce roar and with the simple swipe of huge claws that Bowser had appeared and completely wiped out the four plants that threatened his children. Larry then made a mental note to himself to feed any other piranha plants he ever planted again.

Bowser, in a rushed motion, hurried his seven offspring to the castle. He opened up the great dark dungeon-looking doors and held them open while one-by-one his children entered. Larry tagged along behind everyone slowly. When he got to the door, he stopped and looked up at his dad. They both stared at each other for a long time. Larry then smiled while tears formed in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his dad and cried. It was so great to be home.

~~  
Jeshi: T_T Awww!! I'm so proud of myself!! *cries*

Larry: O_O…I can't believe this..she actually cried writing this…

Jeshi: T_T I've had the ending of this story planned out the first week I started writing it!! I'm proud of myself, okay??!?!…O-o…hmm..maybe it isn't really longer than my Zelda story..but it's pretty close…right? ^-^ lol..meh, it's really no big deal, as long as I get used to writing long chapters now! ^-^

Larry: O_o? You want to write long chapters?!

Jeshi: *nods* ^-^ Yeppers.

Larry: O_O…scary…

Jeshi: *sniff sniff* Anyway, hope you peoples liked my story…^-^ Don't diss me, it's my first koopaling story…^-^ And I'm actually quite proud of myself on it…u.u sorry, it took me like…4 days to write this because I had work and I had to get ready for a learner's test at school…I'm sure I passed…I hope…lol..anyway, enough blabbing, review!! Review!!!  
~~


End file.
